


Take My Breath Away

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [33]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Dew is a brat, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:Since we know Dewdrop is into choking, how is it when he does that with Aether?
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: Ghost Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 48
Kudos: 60





	Take My Breath Away

We all know what a gremlin Dewdrop is—and he’ll manhandle the fuck out of a Sibling of Sin or Rain—but there’s something about Aether’s big paw of a hand wrapped around his throat that gets him going. Sometimes he straight-up demands that Aether choke him; other times he brats his way into it; and rarely (but it _does_ happen) Aether does it unprompted, for his own ends.

Dew fucking _loves_ every instance of it, and Aether is one of the few people he trusts (Copia has been known to get a squeeze in, and Papa II certainly has the practice if Dew can’t find his favored partners)—but anyone else is going to lose some fingers.

While Dewdrop does prefer it hard and rough—teeth and claws—he does enjoy ( _shh_ , he’s got a reputation) a nice, slow session with Aether. Again, someone he trusts not to exploit the information that he does have a soft underbelly. (There’s been one rumored incident of Dew disemboweling a Sibling who called him a poser after a soft snuggle—but who’s to say the Gremlin didn’t start that himself as a deterrent.) 

When it’s soft, it’s Dew and Aether on their sides, with Aether as the big spoon. He’s got Dewdrop cuddled to his chest—an arm almost all the way around the slight Ghoul’s waist—as he slowly fucks into him. Dewdrop’s tail has escaped from in between them and is curled around Aether’s forearm. Aether has his hand wrapped around Dew’s throat, gently pressing in at the pulse points as he whispers words of praise and kisses into Dew’s ear.

“Such a good boy, Dewy. Such a good Ghoul. I love how well you’re taking it. I’m so proud of you. You’re my very good boy.”

The whole time Dewdrop is mewling and keening, his senses overloading from Aether’s words, the lack of oxygen, and the drag of Aether’s cock over his prostate. For Dew, this is an excruciating tease: Aether has excellent stamina and can go for hours. Occasionally he’ll use this as a method of punishment—fucking Dew slowly and not touching his cock as Dewdrop cries and pleads for Aether to let him cum—but Aether much prefers it for funsies.

He kisses Dew’s neck before marring the skin with little pinpricks from his fangs. This only causes Dew to cry out in frustrated pleasure—a feral creature, he just wants Aether to fucking bite him already. But while Dewdrop may be a spitting menace on stage, Aether is in charge here. He’s happy to rock into Dewdrop’s body as the smaller Ghouls wheezes around his restricted airway.

Sometimes Aether will take pity on Dew, finally wrapping his other hand around Dew’s cock as he speeds up his thrusts and squeezes his neck harder. Dew will hiss and spit, jerking at the sensations, until he’s in a red haze and spilling hot and sticky over Aether’s fist. Aether will then roll him over, pressing him hard into the mattress, and pound into his body—loving the way Dewdrop squirms and writhes under him—until he’s biting down on his neck and filling Dewdrop with his cum. (Aether—after all—is still a Ghoul, and something instinctual in him wants Dewdrop smelling like him.)

But most of the time Dewdrop gets his way, and the fuck is hard and fast.

He comes in like the unholy terror he is, snarling and spitting at Aether, circling him as if Aether could ever be mistaken as a prey animal. Aether is usually reading a book or something, trying to ignore Dew’s antics even as his hackles are beginning to rise. But Dew wants to fuck, and he wants to fuck _now_ , so he slaps the book out of Aether’s hands. Aether gives him a warning growl as he goes to retrieve his reading material, but Dewdrop just steps on it, hissing.

That’s when the fangs and claws come out. Dew knows he’s going to lose, and Aether knows Dew knows he’s going to lose—but he still rises to the challenging, circling back and snapping his teeth at him. Dewdrop lunges, and that’s when Aether grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet.

“Is this it? Is this what you want, you feral beast?” Aether snarls as he shakes him, the tips of his claws biting into Dew’s flesh.

Dewdrop’s legs kick out, and his own claws scrabble at Aether’s fingers as he wheezes. Aether tosses Dewdrop onto the bed and is on him before Dew even has a second to get his bearings. He’s ripping off Dew’s clothes before Dew even has a chance to push him away. Aether’s hand comes up to squeeze his neck.

“ _Settle_ ,” he growls.

Dew’s eyes are full of challenge, but start to unfocus the longer Aether keeps his grip going. Aether’s not concerned—Dewdrop’s dick is hard and leaking. It’s too bad Dew’s in one of his moods, because Aether wouldn’t mind getting his mouth around it … but that’s not what Dew came here for.

When Dewdrop turns sluggish, Aether lets go long enough to roll him onto his stomach. Dewdrop coughs and sucks in some air, and then Aether is smashing his face into the pillow. As Dew thrashes under him, Aether fumbles for the lube in his night table; he only lets up once Dewdrop once again grows sluggish. Dewdrop gets as far as lifting himself up on his arms to get some sweet, sweet oxygen and then Aether is angling his ass up and knocking his legs apart.

Dew’s tail is thrashing about violently, so Aether grabs it and takes the spade into his mouth, tonguing and sucking at it.

“Oh fuck, Aeth!”

Aether removes it from his mouth.

“If at any point you smack in the face with it again, I’m going to bite through it, Dew.”

“I’m telling you that was an accident!”

“Accident or no, if it happens again, you’re getting a new hole in it.”

Aether takes the tip back in his mouth as he spreads Dew’s asscheeks. After some gentle prodding, he’s satisfied Dew’s still open and sloppy from … whatever other activities he’s been involved in. He dribbles some lube down Dewdrop’s crack, then coats his own fat cock liberally.

“Ok, I mean it about your tail.”

“ _Fine_! Get on with it already!” Dewdrop wiggles his ass.

Aether lines up and slides home in one hard thrust, letting out a pleased rumble at the feel of Dew’s tight hole around his cock. Dew gets one, long moan out before Aether’s paw is coming up to squeeze at his throat. His tail jerks, but doesn’t get dangerously close to Aether’s face. Aether rocks into Dewdrop a bit, enjoying the way the slight Ghoul’s body rubs his cock—but Dew is getting impatient, which Aether can tell by the way his body is beginning to tense. Aether will fight to retain dominance, but he doesn’t want to. So he hoists Dew up into his lap and starts bouncing him on his cock. He grips at Dew’s neck even as Dew wheezes and scrabbles at him.

“You’re going to fucking take it,” he snarls, and then he bites into the juncture of Dew’s neck, rumbling in satisfaction at his claim and lapping at the blood. His one hand is still firmly squeezing Dewdrop’s neck, and the other arm is wrapped around his small waist to hold him in place. Dew has stopped fighting and is letting out little keens as much as he can around the pressure on his throat; his cock stands out hard and proud, flushed and sticky. Aether dips his hand down to swipe his thumb through the fluid, which he smears across Dew’s cockhead.

Dew mewls and purrs, his teeth chittering.

“Yeah, that’s right,” growls Aether. “You want a little more?”

He doesn’t wait for Dewdrop to answer before his grip is tightening on his neck. Dew’s body slackens, even as a deep purr rumbles from his chest. Then Aether releases his grip, Dew letting out a whine of frustration.

“Not yet, love,” coos Aether as he scrapes his fans along Dew’s shoulder.

“You-you fucker,” pants Dewdrop.

Even as he bounces Dewdrop on his cock, Aether manages to repeat the pattern several times—gradually adding pressure to Dew’s neck while giving the slightest of touches to his weeping cock. 

At this point Dew is trembling, trying to swallow against the pressure on his throat, and keening as much as he’s able. He’s not even struggling, his arms and tail limp from lack of oxygen.

Aether is not moved. If he wanted to, he could keep going!—but his cock is oh-so hard, and Dew’s involuntary clenching feels oh-so good around him. He wants to cum as much as Dewdrop does … so he squeezes harder, fists Dew’s dick faster.

“Fucking cum, you gremlin. I want to feel you clench around my cock.”

If Dewdrop could moan, he would—but with Aether’s hand gripped tight around his neck, the most he can do is let out a rasp of air. Aether grips tighter, Dew’s limps arms begin to twitch and flail … and then his dick throbs and he’s spurting out ropes of cum.

At this point, Aether eases his chokehold, and Dewdrop is able to suck in some air even as he’s letting out little moaning wheezes and jerking against Aether’s broad chest. Aether presses them both down into the bed so he can slam out his own climax into Dew’s tight little ass, his fangs sinking into Dew’s shoulder.

Afterwards is one of Aether’s favorite parts—Dewdrop is still insensate, riding high off the breathplay and orgasm, so he lets Aether cuddle him and snuffle into his neck. Aether gets as much snuggling and petting in before Dew comes back to himself and starts to wiggle out of Aether’s embrace.

It’s all a front, though—of course Dewdrop is going to “give in” and let Aether lavish him with affection. He has to at least _say_ he tried to fight it (no one buys it). And Dew’s more than happy to use Aether as his personal body pillow later as they nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Aether, in a fit of frustration at Dewdrop’s antics, finally makes good on his threat and bites a hole in the spade of Dew’s tail with his two fangs.
> 
> Dewdrop just puts a hoop in it and wears it proudly as an adornment. He does it half to piss Aether off, half because he like the bling. Aether ends up really liking it, and he starts gifting Dew with various jewelry to wear.
> 
> It becomes a trend among The Church Ghouls to pierce your lover’s tail and gift them with jewelry to show your claim. Some Ghouls only sport one, but many sport 3-5.
> 
> Dewdrop has many lovers but only one piercing.


End file.
